Moonlight Surprise
by animemixfan
Summary: Watanuki is sent to clean the storage room, again, with Doumeki and starts to notice some hidden feelings. P.S. My gay friend wrote this please review! Also DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!


"Why am I the one doing all the work?" muttered Watanuki, frustrated, as he picked up a glass jar of some weird leaf thing. "I agreed to work for her, not be her slave! Actually...come to think of it, I never even agreed!" He was cleaning up Yuuko's storage shed. Again. As usual, the place was filled to the brim with what looked like junk, though Watanuki knew it was all powerful magical artifacts. Well, most of it anyway. The only problem was that he never knew what was magic and what wasn't. Some pictures were normal. Some...not so much. He had once seen a talking fox come out of a picture to celebrate the monster parade. Oddly, that was the picture he had just picked up after he put the jar on a shelf. The memory of this incident still made Watanuki shudder. Even just looking at the picture gave him an unpleasant feeling. He had hoped to never have something like that happen again. As much as he enjoyed the nectar Yuuko allowed him to drink after, dealing with angry monsters and overprotective sprites was not worth it. Worst of all, he had to go through it with..._him_. Doumeki, against Watanuki's wishes, had tagged along. He wanted Himawari-chan to go with him but nooooooo...it just _had_ to be stupid Doumeki...

He sighed and put the picture on a nearby shelf. As much as he hated to admit it, he enjoyed having these memories. They made up who he was, though he could do without Doumeki in most of them. Thinking back, Watanuki realized he was usually present in these adventures, if you could call them that. He was with him in the school, when he helped that girl move on (indirectly but still)...Watanuki could still remember how he usually taunted him for one thing or another, how he always ordered him to make lunches... his face each time he tagged along...always expressionless...

Watanuki's heart jumped.

"...what was that...?" he said to himself. He shook his head and resumed cleaning.

Mokona walked into the shed, smiling as usual. "Hey! Yuuko wants to see you. She said that if you didn't come, she'd have more sake! I think she's hoping you won't" he said.

Watanuki facepalmed. "Yuuko...what is wrong with you...ugh. Fine" he said, walking past Mokona who then jumped up onto his shoulder. He walked into the room where he had first met Yuuko and found her lying down, holding a bottle of sake and her pipe as usual. Maru and Moro were standing beside her.

"You know, one day you're going to kill yourself if you keep smoking and drinking like that" said Watanuki sternly. Yuuko grinned.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I wasn't aware I hired a nanny. I won't do it again" she said sarcastically. At this, Maru and Moro began to spin in circles, singing "Watanuki is a nanny! Watanuki is a nanny!"

Ignoring them, he asked what she needed, hoping it wasn't medication for a hangover or something.

"Oh, that's right! I almost forgot! I need you to go get something for me" she said, standing up. "I need a special type of herb only found in that field you and the pipe fox went to once. Remember that? Zashiki Warashi should be able to help you if needed out but to make things more interesting...you will be taking one person with you"

At this, a girl with long, dark, curly hair walked out from behind a door. She smiled at Watanuki.

"Himawari-chaaaaaaaan!" said Watanuki joyfully, spinning in circles and flailing slightly causing Mokona, who was still on his shoulder, to go flying across the room. "I get to go with her for once! This is a great daaaaaayyyyyy!"

Yuuko sighed, but was still smiling. "No, Watanuki, not Himawari. She is here to watch the shop while we are all out. I have my own business to take care of tonight, as does Mokona. Maru and Moro cannot watch it because they will be asleep"

"Hey" said a voice he knew all too well. Watanuki whirled around to see the one person he was hoping would not be here today. Doumeki was standing there, looking expressionless as usual.

"What is this moron doing here!" shouted Watanuki, pointing at Doumeki, who remained expressionless.

"He will be going with you on this as everyone else is busy and it's dangerous to go alone." explained Yuuko with a smile. Watanuki mumbled something under his breath angrily. He turned away from everyone and crossed his arms.

"Just don't get in my way" he growled to the wall.

Yuuko clapped her hands together. "Well! Now that we have that settled, let's go! Byeee!" she ran out the door full speed with Mokona before Watanuki could even open his mouth to object.

He sighed and turned around. Himawari, Maru and Moro had gone off somewhere, leaving him alone with Doumeki.

"Well? Let's go!" he said angrily, walking past Doumeki. He grabbed Watanuki's shirt and pulled him back.

"This is what we're looking for" he said, shoving a picture of some leaf under Watanuki's face. He took it and examined the picture. Something about it looked familiar...

"Hey! Wait a minute! Yuuko has this herb in her storage! I picked it up a few minutes before I came here! What the crap!" he said, annoyed.

"Guess we don't have to go then" said Doumeki. "I want to go outside. Your stupidity is making the air hot". He walked out the door.

"What the heck! I didn't even do anything! You get back here you freeloading, gluttonous jerk!" shouted Watanuki angrily as he ran out.

After some searching, he found Doumeki outside the back of the shop, looking up at the full moon. He looked at peace, though it was hard to tell as he hardly ever showed any emotions anyway.

"So this is where you've been?" grumbled Watanuki as he went to stand beside Doumeki. He looked up at the moon as well. It was beautiful, bathing everything in a faint light. Still annoyed, he looked over at Doumeki. The moon illuminated him slightly, just enough to see his face. Watanuki felt himself turn red though he wasn't quite sure why. He was thankful that it was dark.

He felt something brush against his right hand. As he was starting to get used to things creeping up on him, he wasn't very startled. He looked down and saw that it was Doumeki's hand. He felt himself turning even redder. Without knowing what he was doing, he grabbed Doumeki's hand. He looked over at Watanuki, surprised.

Noticing what he had done, Watanuki quickly pulled his hand away, turned around and crossed his arms, looking annoyed.

After a minute, he looked back at Doumeki. As before, the moon illuminated him though this time, he felt himself go even redder than before.

"_There's nothing special about him! He's just a gluttonous jerk who...is really attractive..._" he thought to himself. His eyes widened at the thought.

Doumeki noticed him staring.

"What?" he said, sounding genuinely concerned. "What's wrong?"

"...It's...nothing. Nothing is wrong at all..." said Watanuki, looking into Doumeki's eyes. He had never noticed how beautiful they were...as beautiful as the moon...

Doumeki stared back. For a while, neither of them moved, both of them looking into the other's eyes. Then, before Watanuki knew what he was doing, before he had time to even think, he kissed him. Doumeki's eyes widened for a split second, and then closed as he embraced him and drew him closer. Watanuki embraced back. After about a minute, he pulled away.

"...I love you..." said Doumeki, no longer expressionless. He wasn't blushing but his voice radiated happiness.

"I love you too..." said Watanuki, blushing even more. With that, he kissed Doumeki again. Before he could draw Watanuki in close again, however, the bushes near them rustled and Yuuko, Himawari and Mokona jumped out. Yuuko and Himawari squealed with delight.

"I knew it I knew it I knew it! You two are so _cute_ together!" squealed Himawari. Yuuko was grinning more than either of them had ever seen her grin. She seemed happy beyond belief.

"Wait...were you three watching this whole time!" shouted Watanuki, embarrassed. They nodded, still squealing with delight.

"Really, Watanuki," said Yuuko, noticing how annoyed he was, "did you really think I'd send you out to get an herb I know I already have?"

"So you planned this?" asked Doumeki, back to being expressionless. Yuuko laughed.

"Oh, come on. You think I have the whole world in the palm of my hand? I'm not _that_ smart, you know." She said. "Come on you two. Let's leave these two alone for a bit". She walked away. Himawari smiled at the boys and followed. Mokona rode on Himawari's shoulder and smiled at them too as he passed.

Watanuki sighed. "I wonder if she really did plan this..." he said.

"If she did...I'm going to thank her every day for the rest of my life" said Doumeki. Watanuki nodded and looked at him once again. He hugged Doumeki, who then put his arms around him. They stood like that for a long time, Doumeki with his arms around Watanuki, both feeling the happiest they had ever felt in their lives.


End file.
